Reunification
by Crystal Kira
Summary: After one-hundred and fifty years from their Unification, Lovino and Feliciano finally get to pledge their faithfulness to each other in a proper wedding. Oneshot.


**A/N: Well, this fic was a request fic. It was originally requested by alexrocksdude a very long while ago for getting the hundredth review on ****Shatter****! (I don't normally take requests, that 100****th**** review thing was the exception.)**

**Which was a **_**long**_** time ago so I apologize for how long it took to get this done. ****This **_**was**_** a request fic, so there were some details that were requested to be in here- so I warn you, it is **_**a little**_** wacky. **

**I hope it's still enjoyable! Enjoy the read!**

* * *

It started one night as the two were getting ready for bed, and Lovino paused and stared out the window, at the starry sky, looking thoughtful.

"What is it, fratello?" Feliciano asked, rolling over under the covers to look over at where Lovino stood as he gazed out the window, half-dressed and still in his jeans. Feliciano was comfortably dressed in only a shirt, one that belonged to Lovino and hung way too loose on Feliciano's relatively petite form.

"Hm. Just thinking," Lovino said softly, even _sounding_ as if he was lost in thought.

"About what?" Feliciano asked, resting his head on his arms and continuing to watch his older brother.

"Here, I'll show you. Come here," Lovino said, making a gesture to beckon Feliciano over.

Feliciano pouted. "But it's warm here~! Do I have to get out?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and hauled Feliciano out of bed, who yelped in surprise and gave a series of giggles as they both tumbled over onto the ground.

"There, you're out, now come see, principino," Lovino smirked down at Feliciano, who blushed and pouted up at him, but couldn't hold it long. He soon let the pout fall to be replaced by more laughs, cuddling his brother, who helped him up and tugged him over to the window.

"Do you remember those stars, Feli?" Lovino said, pointing at a pattern in the sky. Feliciano studied them for a moment, and then nodded.

"Ve, isn't that the Gemini constellation?" Feliciano asked.

"Si, that's right," Lovino replied, nodding. "Do you remember the story about it? One of the ones the old man used to tell to us about the old gods and goddesses?"

Feliciano remembered, even though it had been thousands of years since Rome had been alive to tell them his stories.

"Si…Castor and Pollux were fratelli, right?" Feliciano asked, the details of the story a bit fuzzy in his memory.

"Right… and Castor was human, but Pollux was a god," Lovino started. "So, eventually… Castor died, just like any other human, but Pollux was left behind to mourn him, since he was a god and couldn't die."

"That's so sad…"

"Don't you remember, Feli? That's not how it ends. Pollux loved his brother so much that he couldn't bear to be apart from him, so he begged Jupiter to let him die, and they were reunited in the heavens, where everyone can see how much they were devoted to each other," Lovino said, looking up at the stars.

"So they got to be together again~!" Feliciano added.

"Exactly… a sort of… reunification," Lovino started, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "And I was thinking… maybe we could have one, too. A-A reunification, I mean…" Lovino fidgeted slightly, anxiousness creeping into his voice.

"A reunification…?" Feliciano looked up at him in confusion. "But fratello, we're already unified… our people are safe together, we're one Italia…"

"N-Not like that… A different kind of reunification…" Lovino stammered, carefully pulling a small, velvet box from his back pocket and hiding it behind his back.

"What do you mean, Lovi…?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head.

"Agh, look, I'm no good at this sort of thing," Lovino said, blushing terribly. He took Feliciano's left hand in his own and got down on one knee. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Feliciano's eyes widened as Lovino knelt down into a _very_ familiar position, one that he'd witnessed among his people thousands of times throughout his long life as a nation. W-Was he…?

Lovino presented the opened ring box, displaying the ring resting within it that could only mean one thing. And after taking a deep breath, Lovino offered Feliciano a nervous, but hopeful smile as he continued.

"Feliciano, I've loved you for so long, and you're everything to me, you're my world, my life, and if I had to, I would make the same decision Pollux did, just to be with you forever. So, mio perfetto, bello, prezioso fratellino…"

_My perfect, beautiful, precious little brother…_

"…will you marry me?"

* * *

The next morning was one filled with excitement and at the same time nervousness as to how they were going to pull it all together…

"Feli-mmph!"

"Ti amo~!"

"Si, Feli, I know you're happy, but- mmmph- stop that!"

Lovino gently grabbed Feliciano by the shoulders and held him at arm's length, to prevent Feliciano from continuing his assault of kisses. Feliciano pouted.

"But-"

"No kisses until we figure something out," Lovino said, amused at his brother's overwhelming display of affection. "What day?"

Feliciano looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Our birthday, fratello!"

Lovino gave Feliciano a small smile.

"March seventeenth it is, then," Lovino answered, making the mistake of letting go of Feliciano's shoulders. The instant he did so, Feliciano launched himself back at Lovino, lips crashing together as they tumbled back onto the bed.

Lovino could tell that they weren't getting anything else done today, and, flipping them over so that he was on top of Feliciano, eagerly returned the kisses and interlaced their fingers, the rings on their fingers proudly glinting in the light.

* * *

And about a month later, the process of forcing people into their roles began.

"…hell no," Gilbert said, looking at the object in front of him as if glaring would make it burn.

"Ve, but Gil, per favore? You're really important to me and I want you in the wedding but Alfred and Artie and Toni are already the groomsmen so we need three people to wear dresses to balance it out! Please…?" Feliciano pleaded, pushing the bridesmaid's dress into Gilbert's hands.

"Feli, I love you and all, but I am _not_ doing this," Gilbert said, handing it back. "The awesome me is _not_ going to wear a-"

At that moment, Matthew Williams stormed out of the changing room, in a matching dress, and hauled Gilbert into the room with him.

"Gil, if _I'm_ wearing the dress, so are you!" The Canadian said, dragging his protesting boyfriend into the room to change.

Feliciano smiled victoriously, while Elizabeta took photos. Elizabeta had already made sure her dress fit, so she didn't have to worry about it getting tailored, and thus had plenty of time to take embarrassing photos of Gilbert.

"Speaking of those three, where are they?" Elizabeta asked, pausing. "And the groom-to-be?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Ve, I think they all went to go get drinks. Alfred was bored of waiting for everyone."

"Good thing I'm recording this for them, then!" Elizabeta laughed, holding up her camera. The two laughed, before Elizabeta paused and looked at the Italian. "So, Feli… the dress we chose earlier fits, right?"

"Si~!" Feliciano chirped in response. "I think it'll do really well…" He blushed slightly and fidgeted. "I'm worried about damaging or ruining it before the wedding, though…"

"You'll be fine, don't worry! Just relax. Everything will be perfect," Elizabeta assured, motherly instincts taking over. "Oh, I can't believe you're all grown up and getting married!" She clapped in delight.

Feliciano only smiled. "Ve… I'm glad, though. Finally getting married… United Nations was surprised when we asked him to do the ceremony, since Nations like us don't usually get married."

"But he agreed?"

"Si, he'll do the ceremony- Oh, Gil, see, it fits you perfectly!" Feliciano suddenly was distracted by Gilbert's reappearance, and in the dress. Matthew seemed satisfied with himself at managing to force Gilbert into the dress without damaging it (although maybe not the same could be said for Gilbert).

"…you owe me so much for this," Gilbert grumbled, folding his arms and huffing.

Feliciano laughed and smiled. "Si, si…"

* * *

"Like, you guys look fabulous," Feliks said, trying to cheer up Gilbert and Matthew, who weren't feeling very comfortable in their dresses at all.

"Really, you two, smile a little! You look great~!" Elizabeta added. "If you won't smile for us, at least try to cheer up for Feli. It's his big day, alright?" she added.

Speaking of the bride, Feliciano was currently being fussed over by a few of the other female nations, who were trying to get him dolled up properly for the actual ceremony, which was set to begin…

…ten minutes ago?

"V-Ve, I don't understand, where is he?" Feliciano was panicking too much to hold still for the girls around him.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Alice (better known as Belgium) said. "They're probably just doing last-minute things like we are and got a bit late. Now look at me so I can straighten the veil."

"A-Alright…" Feliciano murmured, turning his head so that the girl could properly adjust his veil.

Kiku was serving as photographer, and flitting about around the church, videotaping and taking photos of the memorable event. The audience was impatiently waiting- where on earth was Lovino?

A few minutes later, Lovino and his group of groomsmen came through the door in a rush, apologizing profusely (Well, Antonio was apologizing, Lovino was busy cursing at Alfred for not being able to drive on the right side of the road.) and quickly taking their places.

With a great sigh of relief, Feliciano calmed at the news of his fiancé's arrival, and the wedding began.

The music began, Roderich playing the piano as Feliciano slowly took his place. His first two bridesmaids (Gilbert and Matthew) made their way down the aisle together, earning a bit of laughter thanks to the fact that they'd been forced into the dresses. Elizabeta, the third bridesmaid, went down the aisle next, on her own.

Antonio was standing with Alfred and Arthur as groomsmen (Feliciano had insisted that the new couple keep each other company, and thus both of them were roped into being groomsmen, since they were Feliciano's friends). Antonio was smiling wide, absolutely delighted to finally see his little Lovinito happy and getting married.

Francis looked at Antonio from the audience, and smiled at him, before turning his gaze over to the aisle where Feliciano was finally making his way down, in his gorgeous dress, for the whole world to see.

He made his way down slowly, a happy blush on his cheeks, those warm amber eyes on his Lovino, his amore, his fiancé. Lovino seemed awestruck, smiling widely at his lover but nonetheless seeming terribly flustered as Antonio poked him and teased him, elbowing him about how his beautiful bride was watching him, so he better not mess up.

As Feliciano finally settled and stood with his lover at the altar, he took Lovino's hands, and looked up at him through his lashes, giving him an adoring, tender look.

Lovino suddenly felt flustered, off, stunned. His love, his precious other half, was standing before him in a wedding gown and looking so absolutely radiant that he didn't know what to say, to do. He suddenly felt embarrassed, inadequate- the tables had turned on him.

Feliciano giggled. "You're all red, amore…" he murmured softly, intertwining the fingers of their hands. Lovino stammered in reply.

"D-Dio, you just… you look… amazing…" he eventually said, looking aside with a shy blush on his cheeks. It felt odd- he was usually the one flustering his lover, not the other way around!

But the wedding went on, and soon, came to a close.

"Do you both take the other to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death to part?" United Nations asked, as he officiated the wedding.

Feliciano and Lovino met gazes, and replied, "We do."

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss your bride," the old man said, a small smile on his face.

And before Lovino and Feliciano could even turn around, Elizabeta and Antonio had both pushed them into a kiss, as the audience burst into applause.

* * *

The reception was in full swing, people dancing and eating and having a good time.

Matthew and Gilbert had quickly changed out of their dresses as soon as the ceremony was over, and were now happily conversing with the others while they wore their tuxedoes.

Lovino and Feliciano had gotten their fill of dances, and the two were now going about, talking to the others, smiling and laughing and enjoying their big day- even if Lovino would sometimes have to go off on someone for doing something utterly stupid. (Like when Feliks and Alfred thought it would be a good idea to start throwing confetti onto everyone- and their food. That didn't go well.)

Alice had hauled up Ludwig for a dance, and Francis and Antonio were meanwhile talking over some champagne with their tablemates. Gilbert and Matthew were now happily teasing each other about having to wear a dress, and all the while, Elizabeta and Kiku took photos and videos of the reception, respectively.

Roderich would play piano music occasionally, although he'd have to grudgingly let Alfred DJ every now and then so everyone could get a different kind of music as well.

"Oh, Feliciano! Don't you think it's time for the bouquet and garter tosses?" Elizabeta finally said, smiling a bit excitedly. "I'll go get the chair, come here, Felici, sit…"

"Ah, wait, what is this…?" Feliciano asked, turning scarlet as he realized what was going on.

"Oh, well, your new hubby needs to get the garter off of you first, before he can throw it, right~?" Elizabeta said in delight, camera at the ready. "Lovinooo~! Come get the garter off your bride!"

And Lovino, scarlet-faced and protesting, was pushed to Feliciano by several of the males attending, including Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and of course, his best friend Matthew.

But Lovino soon got into the mood of things, grinning as he lifted up his husband's dress and slipped under it, starting to remove the garter from around Feliciano's upper thigh.

As people started to whistle and catcall, Lovino decided to fluster his lover a bit more by taking the garter off- with his teeth. And when he finally finished, pulling the material off and holding the little garter between his teeth, there was a burst of applause and cheers and whistles, and Feliciano was left a flustered, crimson mess of embarrassment, whining at his lover's teasing.

"L-Lovi! T-That was- that was-" Feliciano barely even knew what to call it, but it didn't matter because one moment later, Lovino had kissed him.

"It was a lot of fun," Lovino said in response with a little smirk, flustering Feliciano even further, before the bouquet tosses and garter tosses started.

Feliciano and Lovino faced each other, Lovino holding the garter and Feliciano holding the bouquet. All the girls were in a crowd behind Feliciano, and the men behind Lovino, ready for the tosses.

"One… two… three~!" Feliciano counted, before tossing his bouquet, turning to see who would catch it. It was a mad scramble for the bouquet before a winner emerged- Alice was holding the bouquet.

And every gaze in the room landed on Ludwig.

"Haha, West, you better pop the question soon!" Gilbert cackled, whacking his brother on the back. "Don't want to disappoint your girlfriend now that she's caught the bouquet!" Ludwig only colored a deep red and shoved his brother aside.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gilbert, that's just an old superstition. I can propose to her whenever I like-"

"_Aha!_ So you _are_ planning on proposing!" Gilbert interrupted, with a wide grin, looking victorious.

"Gilbert! Not so loud!" Ludwig scolded, dragging his brother off to where Belgium couldn't overhear anything.

Lovino tossed the garter soon after, and the little piece of fabric ended up landing in Arthur's hands, making the Englishman turn a bit pink.

"Oh, congrats, Artie~! That means you'll be getting married soon, too~! Now go dance with Alice," Feliciano chirped in excitement, nudging and pushing his friend along to dance with the winner of the bouquet toss.

"Ah, d-don't be ridiculous, Feliciano… And I said to not call me that," Arthur said for what felt like the millionth time, although there was no bite to it. He'd gotten used to Feliciano calling him "Artie" by now.

Alice and Arthur had their little dance to the tune of a waltz, before Alfred decided it was time for cake and dragged the Italies over in order to come cut it.

Lovino cut a slice of cake for them, and then took a fork for both him and his husband. They each took forkfuls of the same slice, before feeding each other the first bite, getting some applause and cheers as they shared their wedding cake.

And then- Gilbert took the cake slice and shoved it into Lovino's face.

A minor cake fight ensued between several of the guests after that, and once Lovino had gotten all the curses at "Potato Bastard Number Two" out of his system, he returned to Feliciano and kissed him, as the rest of the guests enjoyed their dessert.

"Nn, amore… I want to head home," Feliciano murmured softly, nuzzling his husband affectionately. Lovino quickly pressed their foreheads together, looking him in the eye.

"Tired out, Feli?" Lovino asked worriedly, and Feliciano nodded. Feliciano's body had been regaining strength over the past year, and he was mostly a very healthy person now- but now and then, the fatigue would linger and catch up to him. "Then, I'll take you home," Lovino said with a gentle smile, scooping up his bride into his arms and kissing him.

"Everyone, we're heading off for now!" Lovino announced. "And I better not catch any of you perverted bastards trying to spy on us!" he threatened, eyeing anyone who was holding a camera suspiciously.

The guests waved the couple goodbye, and the two were off, heading home, leaving the guests to enjoy the party the rest of the night.

* * *

"What a day…" Lovino sighed contentedly, as he held Feliciano close, their bare bodies curled up to each other as they rested in bed, ready to sleep.

"Perfect day," Feliciano said with a smile, admiring the new wedding ring on his finger. Lovino only laughed and snuck a kiss from his husband, before gently pulling him closer, curling around his brother protectively.

"And tomorrow we get to head off to our honeymoon…" Lovino mused, smiling a bit and trying to get his brother excited.

"S-Si! It'll be wonderful!" Feliciano replied in delight, eyes shining up at his other half at the reminder. They would go to the tropics for a few weeks, just enjoy themselves and relax, away from the chaos of the world.

Their kitten Paola clambered up into bed between them, and mewed, curling up and happily purring between her "parents" as they settled down to sleep. Feliciano laughed and pet the little furball.

"Just us… I hope Paola will be alright staying with Elizabeta for a while," Feliciano murmured.

"Trust me, I'm sure she'll be ruling that place within a few hours," Lovino said in amusement. "She'll be fine. Now let's get some sleep, Feli… honeymoon starts tomorrow, after all…"

"Si, si, I know," Feliciano hummed.

"Ti amo, Lovino…"

"Anch'io ti amo, Feliciano… buonanotte."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of the little follow up/gift fic! I hope it was alright!**

**These were the details requested in the fic, for those who were curious:**

**An Itacest wedding, rated T max  
Germany crying at how beautiful the ceremony is (I just couldn't do this. I tried in every way to make it work, it never did.)  
Feliciano in a dress  
Lovino being embarrassed  
Spain happy to see the two married  
Canada, Hungary, and Prussia as bridesmaids… yes, in dresses.  
England, America, and Spain as the groomsmen  
Traditional wedding reception  
Lovino having to retrieve the garter that the bride wears under her (or in this case, his) dress **

**How well do you think I did? Let me know, drop a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
